7 Years Later
by Diana E. Gray
Summary: After playing a crucial role in the last trial of Phoenix Wright, Madeline Brent left the country. 7 years later, she has returned to see what has become of her old friend and ends up becoming entangled in the cases of a certain new defense attorney. Cover Art: Fanart by Kumquat93
1. Prologue

**A/N: New idea! This does not fit with my other storyline, so we are pretending that Apollo did not meet Madeline 7 years ago, as stated in Turnabout Beginnings. I hope you like it! Review with any ideas and I promise I will make this work!**

* * *

><p><em>7 Years Ago<em>

The phone rang, a shrill call to attention on a rainy afternoon. The young woman at the desk turned to it. This wasn't usually her job, but she had agreed to hold down the fort for a few minutes while the usual receptionist made an emergency run to Starbucks. "Hello?" she said.

A bone-chilling voice sounded through the phone. "Forged evidence has been prepared for the Gramarye trial."

"What?" the woman asked, surprised, but the line was dead. Before she could do anything, the door opened and the receptionist bustled in, a steaming cappuccino in her hand.

"Thanks," she said happily, all smiles now that she had her coffee. The woman nodded and got up, thinking hard. She walked absentmindedly to the elevator and pressed a button. Letting herself into the office, she cleared her throat softly. The prosecutor in question looked up.

"Can I help you, Ms. Brent?" he purred, flipping his blonde hair. She rolled her eyes, letting her irritation show for a minute. How could he just be sitting at his desk tuning a guitar when he had a trial in a few days? Then she regained her composure, raking her hands through her dark hair.

"Prosecutor Gavin, there's something you should know."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Intro Chapter! They will get longer I promise, but as of now, I have NO idea where I'm going with this. I'm just letting the story take me in whatever direction it wants. Starts after the first day of investigation on Case 2. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Apollo and Trucy were sitting in the office, discussing their findings for the day.<p>

"I still can't believe you found my panties, Apollo! I thought they were gone for good!" Trucy squealed, tugging on a lock of her short brown hair and triumphantly holding an electric blue pair of panties in the air.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Apollo said, face bright red. "And put those away, it's embarrassing. Now, what do we do about-"

The young defense attorney was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Trucy asked curiously. Apollo shrugged and opened the door to reveal a woman. She looked about 28, with dark hair and striking gray eyes.

"Hello, is Phoenix Wright here?" she asked quietly. "This is the Wright and Co. Law Offices, correct?"

"Actually, it's the Wright Anything Agency," Trucy piped up from the couch, where she was still cooing over her panties.

The woman blinked and her lips curved into a half-smile. "The…Wright Anything Agency? What has he been doing with himself?" she whispered to herself. "Well, is he here? I need to talk to him."

"Actually, Mr. Wright is in the hospital right now," Apollo said sheepishly, rubbing his spikes awkwardly.

"What?" the woman said in surprise, eyes wide. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing serious, just a sprained ankle," Apollo replied. The woman laughed.

"Phoenix did always have his own special brand of luck," she murmured. She looked up. "Well, I'll just have to go and see him," she said brightly. Trucy got up and joined Apollo at the door.

"How do you know Daddy?" she asked inquisitively.

"We're…old friends." She did a double take. "Wait, Daddy? You're Phoenix's daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm Trucy Wright! And this is Polly!" The woman gave Apollo an amused glance.

"Apollo Justice, attorney at law," he introduced himself more formally. The gray eyes gleamed with something Apollo couldn't read.

"Well, I must be going. Nice meeting you, Trucy. I'm sure we'll see each other again, Mr. Justice." She nodded once and was gone.

"Wait, but you didn't…tell us who you were…" Trucy trailed off, looking disheartened. "That was kinda strange."

"No stranger than some of the other things I've seen around here," Apollo muttered under his breath, careful not to let Trucy hear. Still, he wondered. Who was that woman? How did she know Mr. Wright? Well, there was only one way to find out. "C'mon Trucy. We're going to pay your dad a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will cover the conversation between Phoenix and Madeline, which will hopefully explain where I'm going with this story. Hopefully. XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, these are ridiculously short! That's ok, though! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright looked around stealthily and was leaning toward his bottle of grape juice when he was interrupted by a small cough from the doorway. "Phoenix Wright," said a familiar voice. He quickly collapsed back onto the bed, straightening his beanie.<p>

"Madeline Brent, it's been too long," he said.

The woman moved into the light. "Yes, it's been what? Seven years?" There was a bit of an edge in her voice.

"I believe it has. You haven't changed a bit," he said. Madeline sat down in the visitor's chair, gray eyes unreadable.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" she asked, letting her guard down a bit.

He chose not to answer. "So where have you been?"

* * *

><p>Apollo and Trucy stopped outside the door upon hearing the voices inside. "Polly, it's the lady from earlier!" Trucy hissed to him.<p>

"Normally, I wouldn't eavesdrop, but it may be the only way we can find out who this person is," Apollo responded.

"Then let's do it!" Trucy said, (too happily, Apollo thought) and the two shrunk behind the door as Mr. Wright said, "So where have you been?"

* * *

><p>Madeline laughed. "Oh, here and there. Europe mostly."<p>

"And what made you come back?" Phoenix asked.

She looked away. "I decided I'd spent enough time running. I knew I needed to talk to you, and Miles…well, he could see it too. I haven't been the same since…that trial." Her speech was becoming more and more broken and she still avoided his eyes.

* * *

><p>Apollo sat back in surprise. Could she possibly mean Phoenix Wright's last trial, seven years ago? What role did she play in it?<p>

* * *

><p>Madeline sat back, eyes tearing up a little. "I just-hold it," she said, eyes zeroing in on the door, specifically on the brown spikes that were sticking out. "Like mentor, like apprentice," she said in amusement, pulling the door open. Apollo and Trucy fell into the room, landing awkwardly at Madeline's feet. "When I said I'd see you again, Mr. Justice, I didn't expect it to be quite so soon."<p>

"Hi," Apollo said, getting up and brushing himself off, face a flaming crimson. "See, Trucy, I told you it wasn't a good idea."

Trucy jumped to her feet, outraged. "Polly! It wasn't my idea!"

Phoenix laughed. "Ha ha ha. You've met already?"

"I stopped by the office this morning to look for you," she said, all business. "I deduced he was your apprentice because of the suit and the spikey hair, of course." Apollo looked closer. Was that a gleam of…laughter in her eyes?

"Are those really the only characteristics of a lawyer?" Phoenix asked.

"The first, at least," she replied, raising an eyebrow and, for the first time, a true smile lit up her face.

"Excuse me," Apollo interrupted sheepishly, "but I still have no idea who you are."

"Ah, I didn't introduce myself this morning, did I?" She extended her hand to Apollo. "Madeline Brent…Prosecutor."

**I know the lines are annoying, but there has to be some way to distinguish who I'm talking about! Next ones will be longer...I hope.**

**Edit: Good news and bad news. I had some inspiration and I know (kind of) where this is going! Bad news: I have no idea how to get there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally figured out what I want to do! Yay! Now I just have to get there...**

* * *

><p>"Pr-pr-pr-prosecutor?" Apollo stuttered out. Madeline's lips curved into another one of those mysterious half smiles. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something shiny.<p>

"The only language I speak…is evidence," she said, flipping her hand to reveal the gleam of a prosecutor's badge. "It was supposed to sound impressive," she hissed good-naturedly as she met Phoenix's amused gaze.

"I'm impressed!" Trucy said, bouncing up and down.

"When'd you get it?" Phoenix asked, taking it from her and examining it.

"Hands off!" she said, snatching it back. "A few years ago. I finished school in Germany and did cases there, a few in France and England."

"Like a few other prosecutors I could name…" Phoenix said to himself.

"Yes, Miles sends his best and Franziska, well, I'm not going to get into what she told me to tell you." She mimed angry whip lashes and Phoenix winced. Meanwhile, Apollo and Trucy were staring at the pair with blank looks on their faces.

"Trucy, Apollo, could you give us a few minutes? We have some catching up to do," Phoenix said.

"Um, sure. I have a trial tomorrow to prepare for, anyways," Apollo said.

"You have a trial tomorrow?" Madeline asked interestedly. Apollo nodded. "Well, maybe I'll drop in," she said, that mysterious smile playing on her lips.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Brent," Apollo said, turning to leave.

"Please," she said, and he turned back toward her. "Call me Madeline." She grinned, eyes sparkling. He nodded and literally dragged Trucy out of the room. Madeline sat back down, her gray eyes turning to Phoenix.

"I'm going to be frank. I'm not going to be able to focus on anything until I resolve this for myself. So that's why," she sighed, "I'm conducting my own investigation."

"It's been seven years," Phoenix reminded her gently. He immediately saw it was to no avail, for Madeline had that gleam in her eye.

"I've already made arrangements. I'm working for Klavier Gavin. That way I'll have access to files and all the information." Her eyes glowed with a steely determination.

"Can I say anything to persuade you not to do this?" Phoenix asked. Madeline shook her head. "Fine," he sighed, "just be careful."

She glared at him. "Now you're talking just like Miles," she huffed, pouting. "Why is it that no one thinks I can do anything myself?"

Phoenix chuckled. "It's not that I don't think you can do it. There's more going on here than you think."

"They had a nickname for me back in Germany, you know. Wahrheitssucher." She caught Phoenix's eye. "Truth Seeker." She caught a glance at her watch. "Oops, I have to go! I wanted to check into the hotel before I had to report for work." She got up and opened the door.

"Madeline," Phoenix called. She turned back toward him, paused in the doorway, a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you still…think I did it?" he asked haltingly. She sighed.

"I don't know. The evidence says yes, but I know you…or at least I thought I did." She trailed off, looking uncertain.

"And now?"

"I-I don't know." She blinked back tears again. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, one more thing," Phoenix said, a secret smile on his face. "Could you possibly…hand me that bottle of grape juice?" There was a faint chuckle from the doorway and then she was gone.

**Could some of my German readers tell me if that German is correct? I just pulled it off a translation site, so it probably isn't. I am not fluent in German, unfortunately!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the two-day leave, but I've been away from the computer and have had no time to write. Therefore, this chapter may not be quite up to par. Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Madeline finished unpacking her suitcase quickly and she sat down at the desk, deftly sorting through papers. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, glancing at the number before answering. "Hello?" she said.<p>

"Hello. I just wanted to see if you got there safely," the voice of Miles Edgeworth came through the speaker.

A smile, the kind only Edgeworth could coax out of her, lit up her face. "I'm fine, I just arrived at the hotel."

"Did you see Wright already?" he asked.

"Yes. He says hello," she said, laughing.

"Did you get it straightened out?" Edgeworth said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Well," she sighed, "sort of." She caught a glimpse of the clock and gasped. "Oh, I wish I had time to talk, but I'm due over at the Prosecutor's Office any minute! I'll call you later, I promise."

"Alright. I'll be waiting," he replied. She smiled softly.

"I love you," she whispered, and the phone went dead.

"Madeline stood up, grabbing the keys to the black Audi she had rented. Arriving at the Prosecutor's Office a few minutes later, she immediately spotted a familiar face in the lobby.

"Ema!"

"Madi? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe!" The younger woman gave Madeline a hug, then held her at arm's length, looking her up and down.

"Plans change," Madeline replied mysteriously, winking. "I'm doing some work here for…personal reasons."

Ema raised an eyebrow. "Who for?"

"Klavier Gavin," Madeline said. Ema groaned.

"Ugh, that glimmerous fop! Why?"

"Personal reasons," she repeated, heading toward the elevator, a disgruntled Ema on her heels.

"Well, I'm going up there too so I'll come with you," she said, and pulled out a bag of snacks.

"Don't tell me. Are those…Snackoos?" Madeline asked eagerly.

"Mmm-hmm." Ema's mouth was full, which prevented her from saying anything else.

"Ooh, they're my favorite! May I?" Madeline's hand reached hesitantly towards the bag and Ema nodded, mouth still full. The two women munched all the way to Prosecutor Gavin's office. Madeline gestured for Ema to go in first.

"Ah, Detektiv Skye," came the voice within. This was followed by a lot of conversation that Madeline couldn't hear and a whole lot of little *ka-tonk* sounds. Then Ema came out, looking even grumpier than before.

"Detective?" Madeline asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Ema grumbled, pouting.

Madeline pushed open the office door and took in the room. The walls were covered with guitars and a sound system and the floor was littered with Snackoos. Klavier Gavin was sitting in a comfortable looking recliner. He turned toward the door as she entered.

"Madeline Brent, it's been too long," he said, spreading his arms wide.

"If you're expecting me to hug you or something, it's not going to happen," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Still the same as ever. Feisty," he said smoothly. Madeline rolled her eyes. "May I ask why you've returned after all these years, Fraulein?"

"No."

"Just my luck, I work with the only two women on this entire planet who do not swoon over me."

"I think that's a good experience for you," Madeline said seriously. Then she smiled. "But don't worry. I'll be civil, just I won't be a fainting fangirl."

Klavier laughed. "Razor sharp wit and beauty to match. Deal."

Madeline's gray eyes narrowed. "Don't push it, Gavin."

"Alright, alright, no compliments for the pretty fraulein," he said, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Nothing personal," she said, placing her bag down. "What can I do first?"

"Familiarize yourself with the case for tomorrow. You're coming to court."

"Perfect," Madeline replied, smiling. _The perfect place to begin my investigation._

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like Madeline wouldn't be a fan of Klavier, but wouldn't allow it to get in the way of her 'investigation.' Hope you enjoyed it! Next time, Madeline begins her investigation, obviously!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delays, but I have been suffering from severe bouts of writer's block lately. Hope this chapter is satisfactory and don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>At 9:45 Madeline was bolting up the stairs from the courthouse reading room, a thin sheaf of papers in one hand, a hot cappuccino in the other. She had spent the last night going over the case for today and the entire morning researching a certain seven-year-old case in the reading room. She hurried into the prosecution lobby and looked around. It was empty except for a court bailiff.<p>

"Excuse me," she said. "Where is Prosecutor Gavin?" The bailiff shrugged. "Has he arrived yet?" she pressed. The bailiff shook his head and Madeline fumed. "How could he not be here yet? There's only ten minutes until the trial!" she muttered to herself, playing with a strand of dark hair.

Suddenly the door opened and Klavier sauntered in, smelling of cologne and motorcycle fumes. "Morning, Fraulein," he said breezily. Madeline huffed and turned away. "What, I am here on time, no?"

"Do you even think about preparing?" Madeline said, her back to him, arms crossed. Klavier laughed.

"Fraulein, I am here. Is that not preparation enough?"

"Will the prosecution please report to the courtroom? The trial is about to begin," the bailiff called.

"Ja, ja, we are coming," Klavier responded. Madeline took a deep breath. Not that this was particularly complicated (especially since it wasn't her case), but it was still quite different from the courtrooms of Germany. She took her place at the prosecution's bench and was overwhelmed with a sense of déjà vu.

She heard the defense enter the courtroom, but she just looked straight ahead, resting her chin in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Apollo's surprised face. She waved at him. His expression was priceless. She stifled a smile as the judge entered the courtroom.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Wocky Kitaki. Are both sides ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," sounded confidently from Apollo's side. She was impressed, the kid had more guts than she gave him credit for.

"Prosecution's ready to rock, Your Honor," came from next to her. It took all her self-control to keep from rolling her eyes.

The judge exchanged a few words with Gavin and then his gaze fell on Madeline. "Ms. Brent," he said in surprise, his usual expression.

"Yes, Your Honor?" she replied.

"I was under the impression that you were studying in Europe."

"Yes, well, I've come back. Nice to see you again, Your Honor."

The judge still looked a little confused and Madeline chuckled quietly to herself. Some things never change. "Likewise," the judge murmured. And the trial continued…

* * *

><p>Madeline exited the courtroom, relieved that the trial was over for the day. Although she didn't approve of some of Klavier's methods, such as playing air guitar at important moments, she had to admit they were effective. Lost in her own thoughts, it took her a moment to realize that Klavier was looking at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked.<p>

"I asked if you would like a ride to the crime scene. We have to investigate. Judge's orders, ja?" he said, grinning. Madeline vaguely remembered someone-Ema or Apollo, maybe-mentioning Klavier drove a motorcycle.

"No, thank you. I actually have to talk to a few people. I'll meet you there, alright?" Klavier nodded and left. There was the sound of a motorcycle starting up and then silence. Madeline slipped out of the prosecution's lobby and into the defense lobby, hoping to catch Apollo. It was empty. She figured he was probably already on his way to the crime scene.

She headed to the judge's chambers and knocked. "Come in," the voice of the judge said.

She opened the door and sat down in the chair across from the judge. "Ah, Ms. Brent. I must admit I was surprised to see you in court today."

"I believe we covered this earlier, Your Honor," Madeline said, laughing. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something else. The last time I appeared in this courtroom…as a witness."

"..?" The judge was clearly confused. Madeline sighed.

"The last trial of Phoenix Wright, Your Honor. Could you tell me what you remember about it?"

"Ah, yes. Well, let's see…"

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later, Madeline emerged from the judge's chambers carrying her notebook under her arm. She checked her watch and groaned. She had hoped to have time to follow up on a lead she had found while pouring over the files this morning, but it would have to wait. For now, she had a crime scene to investigate.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally, filler chapters are over and the action is starting! Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think or if there's anything you'd like to see. I predict 2 or 3 more chapters before this is done!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Madeline entered her hotel room and collapsed onto her bed. Investigating with Gavin was the most tiring thing she had ever done. She went into the bathroom and took an aspirin for her killer headache, then went to the desk and flipped through the papers she had copied from the reading room this morning. The document that interested her the most was the record of Phoenix before the Bar Association.<p>

All of the Board against him. She could only imagine what that must have been like. Except one man. "Kristoph Gavin," she murmured. "What were you doing?" She knew she was going to have to meet him. The question was, when?

* * *

><p><em>About a week later… (AN: ok, I know it probably wasn't actually a week, but I have to move things along here)_

"Fraulein, I have another concert in a few days, and I would be honored if you would attend."

Madeline didn't even look up. "No thank you. Remember what happened at the last concert? Not to mention the Misham trial is also in a few days. Are you worried about that at all?"

"I thought that was why I had you, Fraulein."

"And look at that. It's time for me to leave," she replied, smiling sarcastically. "I'm taking some papers over to the detention center, do you need anything?"

"How thoughtful of you. No, I'm fine, thank you." He sat down in his massage chair and picked up a guitar.

Madeline rolled her eyes (something which she seemed to be doing more and more lately) and went downstairs, starting her Audi and pulling away from the Prosecutor's Office. About 15 minutes later, she arrived at the detention center. She sat behind the wheel for a minute. Although she hadn't admitted it to anyone, especially herself, she had been putting this visit off because she was nervous about what she would discover.

She took a deep breath, got out of her car, and entered the detention center. "I'd like to see Kristoph Gavin, please," she said to the officer at the front desk.

"He's in his solitary cell, is that alright?"

Madeline nodded and followed the officer to a spacious cell with a man sitting in an armchair, polishing his glasses. She couldn't help but shiver. There was something off about this man. She sat opposite from him.

"Ms. Brent. I've heard much about you from my brother, not to mention your own reputation," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Gavin," she said, smiling. "I have heard a lot about you as well. Your reputation was legendary, even in Europe."

"So, what is the reason for this visit?" he asked, leaning forward. His glasses became opaque, hiding his eyes, which Madeline found just a bit unnerving.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the Gramarye trial," she said hesitantly.

"Of course," he said, shaking his head. "Klavier did mention you were looking into it."

"Only to ensure that I did the right thing," she replied, carefully watching his reaction. "Why did you stand up for him? You were the only one on the Board who did, correct? Why?"

"It didn't seem like the kind of thing Wright would do," he said. Madeline was usually pretty good at reading people, but Kristoph was different. She couldn't get a read on him at all.

"Please excuse me, Ms. Brent. Won't be but a moment." Kristoph got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Kristoph looked at himself in the mirror of the disgusting prison bathroom. "She's getting too close," he muttered. Her gray eyes unnerved him, making him suspect she knew more than she was telling, too much. He reached into a hidden compartment behind the cupboards and pulling out a tiny bottle and a small box. "Chocolate," he whispered, an evil smile lighting up his face. "Perfect."<p>

* * *

><p>Madeline looked around the room, examining the bookshelf. Nothing too interesting, so she moved on to the small table beside Kristoph's chair. A yellow envelope sat on it. She gently flipped it over. "Misham?" she whispered.<p>

"Find what you were looking for, Ms. Brent?" Madeline cursed inwardly.

"I was just looking at what you were reading," she said, gesturing at the book under the envelope. She could tell he didn't believe her, but she pushed it out of her mind.

"Well, I must be going," she said with a slightly uneasy smile.

"It was a pleasure," he said, discreetly slipping a small box into her purse.

"Likewise," she said, nodding at him once, then leaving the cell.

* * *

><p>Madeline slipped behind the wheel of the Audi, placing her purse on the seat next to her. She whipped out her phone and dialed. "Hello?" a hoarse voice on the other end said.<p>

"Apollo, it's Madeline," she said. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, Chords of Steel training."

"What? Never mind. Can we meet? I have some information for you."

"Why-" he began but was cut off.

"I'm not the kind of prosecutor you think I am," she said quietly. "I search for the truth, not a guilty verdict."

"Alright," Apollo said. "Want to stop by the office in a few minutes?"

"Sure," she replied. "See you soon."

She put the phone back into her purse and her fingers brushed an unfamiliar shape. She pulled out a box of chocolate.

"Where'd this come from?" she murmured to herself. She opened it and a note fell out.

_For my Fraulein. ~Klavier_

"Ugh," she groaned, but smiled. She did love chocolate. She lifted one to her lips and bit it hesitantly. "Ew, coconut. Really, Klavier?" She forced the bite she had already taken down her throat and took a drink of her Diet Coke to wash it down. She started her Audi and pulled away from the detention center, unaware of the man watching from the window of Solitary Cell #13.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally, after two days of writer's block, here it is! Ok, disclaimers...Madeline is mine, Rei belongs to bak602 (check out _Turnabout Griffin_, great story), and everything else belongs to Capcom, savvy? Ok, enjoy! Don't forget to review, please!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door of the Wright Anything Agency. A young 14-year-old girl opened it. "Hello, is Apollo there?" Madeline asked.<p>

"Madeline," Apollo greeted her, appearing in the doorway. "This is Rei. She's been serving as my assistant for a little while."

"Nice to meet you," Madeline said, smiling at the girl. Rei grinned back.

"You have information for me?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix appeared in the door behind Apollo and Rei. "Madeline?" he asked.

"She says she has information for us," Apollo said.

"Yeah I-" Madeline began. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Madeline!" Phoenix yelled, pushing past Apollo to his friend. Madeline was shaking on the floor, her back arching.

"Rei, call 911!"Apollo shouted, crouching by his mentor beside the unconscious Madeline. Trucy slipped out of the office, hearing the noise.

"What happened?" she said, kneeling down next to Apollo and Phoenix.

"Someone got to her," Phoenix said grimly. "She knew too much."

"The paramedics are coming," Rei said breathlessly, reappearing at the door.

"Thanks Rei," Apollo said.

Madeline was still trembling on the ground when the paramedics arrived. They whipped her into an ambulance, which took off into the night.

* * *

><p>Apollo, Phoenix, Trucy, and Rei were seated on the hard, uncomfortable chairs that were a staple of hospitals. It had been about 6 hours since she was admitted, but Madeline was clinging on to life like a defense attorney to a contradiction. Phoenix had only stepped out once to make a phone call, and they had spent the rest of time talking about the Misham case, getting food, and sleeping.<p>

"Madeline Brent?" a nurse called and the foursome stood up. "She's still in critical condition and in a comatose state," the nurse said, shuffling through the papers in her hands. "It looks like she was poisoned. We found atroquinine in her bloodstream, just barely under the lethal amount. However, there's still a high risk of death."

They just stood there for a minute, processing this information. "Did you say atroquinine?" Apollo asked. The nurse nodded.

"Isn't that the poison that killed Mr. Misham, Polly?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah," said Apollo, thinking. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the nurse.

"Would you like to see her?" she asked.

"Yes," Phoenix said for all of them. He sent Trucy and Rei home, then the nurse led them back through the winding hallways until they reached the room. The nurse opened the door for them and they stepped inside.

Madeline was unconscious, still shaking a little. Phoenix went and sat next to her. "Madeline," he said quietly. "This is my fault. I should have stopped you." He looked at the ground. "Not to mention he's going to kill me," he muttered. No one else knew what he was talking about.

The mood in the room was somber, the silence broken only by the beeping of machines and the autumn rain beating against the window. Apollo saw Madeline's purse on the chair and picked it up, hoping to find a clue to the 'information' Madeline had talked about. He pulled out various pieces of makeup, a cell phone (her last call had been to him and there was nothing else helpful on it), and finally, a small box of chocolates. He opened it. There was a single tiny bite out of one.

Apollo reached in again and his fingers brushed a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he read the note and deduced that it must have been on the chocolates because the note and the box had the same design on the corner. "I need to get these tested," he said quietly to himself. Right on cue, Ema rushed in.

"What happened?" she said, taking in the scene.

"She was poisoned," Apollo said quietly. "Atroquinine." Ema's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that-" Apollo nodded.

"Do you still have that poison-testing stuff on you?" he asked. Ema opened her mouth to tell him exactly what it was, but thought better of it and handed the small spray bottle to Apollo. He carefully sprayed it on the bitten chocolate. The reaction was immediate: a bright blue glow spread over the candy.

"Atroquinine," Ema whispered. Apollo wordlessly handed her the note. Ema's sharp eyes skimmed it. "The fop? No…he wouldn't do that," she said confusedly.

"I know," Apollo replied. "She said she had 'information.' Someone did it to keep her quiet."

"Madeline," Ema whispered, looking at her friend. "What did you know?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Klavier Gavin rushed in, shaking rain off his perfect hair. Ema groaned and turned away, crossing her arms and pouting. Klavier either didn't hear or ignored her. "I only just heard," he said. He took in the scene. "What happened?"

"Atroquinine poisoning, same as Drew Misham," said Apollo from the corner. "Traces were found in these chocolates." He handed him the box, with the note on top.

Klavier's blue eyes scanned the note. "What? Herr Forehead, you don't honestly think I did this, do you?" Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo saw Phoenix raise his head briefly, listening.

"No, Gavin, I don't think you did it," he said slowly. "Before she…" He gestured wordlessly to the body on the bed. "Before she got like this, she said she had information. Someone must have done this to keep her from talking."

"Well, now I have to prepare for the Misham trial myself?" he huffed.

"Wow, way to put things in perspective, fop," Ema hissed, pulling out her emergency bag of Snackoos and munching angrily.

Rapid footsteps were heard from the hallway. Everyone turned toward the door as it was thrown open for the third time that night. A man stood in the doorway, searing gray eyes burning the room until coming to rest on the body on the bed. His burgundy suit was rumpled and his cravat was askew. His eyes moved to the person next to the bed who was steadily looking at the ground. "Wright," the man said, making an effort to keep his voice steady. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it got a little repetitive at the end, but not everyone could run in at the same time! That would be boring and...much easier to write. Yeah. Hope to post next chapter tomorrow if I get inspired. Tell me what you think! <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is finally complete! I had a severe bout of writer's block this chapter, but I think it turned out alright. Shout out to purplepjs, bak602, and Kumquat93 for encouraging me through this entire chapter. Read, review, enjoy!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>"Edgeworth," Phoenix said, resignedly looking up.<p>

"Are you going to answer?" he asked coldly, eyes like chips of ice. "What happened?"

Phoenix got up, unconsciously straightening his blue beanie and Edgeworth took his place, getting his first good look at Madeline. Her face was pale and her hair was thrown around her face like a dark cloud. He wound his fingers through her limp ones. "Please," he whispered, "don't leave me yet." He turned to Phoenix.

"She was poisoned," Phoenix said quietly, not able to look at Edgeworth. Edgeworth just stared for a minute, not taking it in.

"Who would do this to her? Why?" he said, his eyes never leaving Madeline's face.

Phoenix thought for a minute, trying to decide how to put it. He knew that, if said the wrong way, this explanation could quickly turn into a death warrant. "She had…information," he said carefully. "Possibly about the case Apollo here was working on." Apollo rubbed his hand over his spikes nervously. Edgeworth's eyes rested on him for a second before returning to Madeline.

"And that was enough to get her…" he trailed off, frustrated.

Phoenix coughed, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground. "Actually, it could have been her other investigation…"

"Other investigation?" came from all sides. Apollo, Ema, Klavier, and Edgeworth all looked equally confused.

"I don't think she told anyone. She was looking into the case from seven years ago. The one that disbarred me."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "She told me she was just coming to talk to you," he murmured, looking down at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That would explain why she worked for me," Klavier mused, flipping his blond bangs. "She had all the information at her fingertips. Crafty, Fraulein Brent."

Edgeworth sighed. "So we might know why she was poisoned. But how?"

Apollo silently handed him the box of chocolates, still glowing blue from their dose of chemicals. Edgeworth examined them, then glanced over the note on top. His gray eyes hardened again and he turned toward Klavier. "What is this?" he asked coldly, hand crumpling the note. Edgeworth stood and began to advance on Klavier, eyes gleaming with fury.

"Herr Edgeworth, what possible reason would I have to poison Fraulein Brent? Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment," Klavier said quickly, backing up a bit under Edgeworth's stony glare. Phoenix put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Edgeworth shrugged him off irritably.

"Why didn't you take care of her?" he asked angrily. Phoenix tried to push himself between the two men.

"Edgeworth," he said quietly. "It's not his fault."

"It's your fault as well, Wright," Edgeworth hissed, turning on his friend. "You knew. You knew what she was doing when no one else did. You knew the danger she was in. Why didn't you…" He trailed off, looking over at the bed.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened again and the nurse rushed into the room. "What are you doing? Can't you see she's upset?" she said sternly. And as silence filled the room for the first time, they heard the machines hooked up to Madeline beeping quickly. Even her heart rate had picked up speed and was that…a gleam of a tear near her eye? "I'm sorry, but you need to leave," said the nurse, shooing them out and firmly shutting the door.

Outside, Apollo and Ema began to walk toward the front of the hospital. Edgeworth turned to Phoenix and Klavier. "Wright, Gavin, I apologize. My behavior wasn't exactly-" Phoenix held up a hand.

"It's okay, Edgeworth. I'm pretty sure we would have done the same thing in your position." Klavier nodded in agreement.

"I just-if she-" Edgeworth muttered, looking back at the closed door.

"Herr Edgeworth," Klavier said. "Let's not think about that."

"Are you going to be okay?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," Edgeworth said, beginning to walk toward the door. "I have a room at the Gatewater and am prepared to stay here as long as I need to."

"You have everything all planned out, Herr Edgeworth," Klavier said, opening the door for the threesome. "You must really care for Fraulein Brent."

Edgeworth stopped and stared out into the rain, hands in his burgundy pockets. Then he turned back to the two men. "She is my life," he murmured, before disappearing into the storm.

Phoenix and Klavier were left alone. "Do you think she could hear everything?" Phoenix asked.

"Ja, Fraulein Brent, she is very observant, no? It doesn't seem like everything would shut down for her," Klavier murmured, flipping his blonde bangs again. "One thing is for sure, she's going to have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up." Phoenix chuckled and, calling Apollo, left for home, as did Klavier and Ema.


	10. Chapter 9: The End

**A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited final chapter! Sorry about the delay, but circumstances arose and I had to rewrite this entire chapter. If you see anything I missed, plot holes I forgot to fill, etc. leave me a review! Also first attempt at trial and writing in first person, so don't criticize that too harshly please! Ok, enjoy! I should be starting something new soon! Review! Thanks!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>October 9. A special day for many. A defendant declared innocent. An ex-attorney cleared of the forgery charges against him. And a prosecutor opening her eyes for the first time in five days.<p>

There was only one person there when it happened. Miles Edgeworth, who had barely left her side since he had arrived in California, was dozing in a chair by her bed. Her eyes opened and blinked once, looking around as much as possible without moving. They widened when they focused on Edgeworth and a small smile lit up her face. He started and woke up and she blinked again in surprise. He just looked at her for a minute, scarcely believing his eyes, and then he was kissing her, disregarding the tubes and equipment that were connected to her.

"Madeline," he whispered. She smiled and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her face fell and her lips formed an adorable pout. "Shh. It's alright." Before he could say anything else, the door opened and a nurse entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said in surprise. Madeline nodded and tapped her throat, head tilted to the side questioningly. "Oh, are you wondering why you can't talk? The poison damaged your throat pretty badly, but you should be able to talk in a day or two."

Edgeworth quickly moved out of the way to avoid being flattened as the nurse bustled around the room, adjusting equipment and things like that. She also checked out Edgeworth a few times, which caused Madeline to purse her lips in annoyance. When she finally closed the door (after shooting Edgeworth a winning smile), Madeline was sitting up, propped against some pillows, her face a bit pink.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting back down next to her. She tapped her throat again, reminding him of her silent state. He thought for a minute and then called to the nurse, who came rushing in immediately. "Can we have some paper and a pen?" he asked.

The nurse nodded and practically ran out of the room, reappearing with a notebook and pen. "Here you are, sir," she said breathlessly, handing them to Edgeworth while fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Please don't hesitate to ask if there's anything you need."

"Thank you," Edgeworth said, and the nurse smiled again before leaving the room. Edgeworth turned back to Madeline. Her lips were pressed into a pout and she took the notebook and pen from him. She began to write.

_I can't believe you don't notice_

He read the message. "Notice what?" he asked in confusion. Madeline rolled her eyes and pulled the notebook back toward her.

_How she just threw herself at you_

She cracked a smile as she saw his genuinely surprised face.

_I missed you_

"I missed you, too," he whispered, kissing her forehead. There was a loud beeping from one of the machines, and they both turned toward it. Madeline's heart rate had sped up. She grimaced and blushed, scribbling another message.

_Well, that's embarrassing_

He chuckled. He could tell she was too, but no sound came out. She picked up the notebook again.

_Are you angry with me?_

She bit her lip as he read the message and looked up at her. "How could I possibly be angry with you?" he murmured, leaning closer.

_I didn't tell you_

He gently took her hand before she could write any more. "I'm just glad you're alright," he said quietly, stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned back with a small smile, relief apparent on her face. They sat together for a few minutes, then Madeline suddenly sat up, pulling the notebook toward her again. Her eyes were bright as she wrote.

_The Misham trial! Is it over?_

"I believe so," he said. As if on cue, Trucy rushed into the room, Apollo and Rei on her heels. Trucy screeched to a stop at Madeline's bedside.

"Madeline, you're awake!" she squealed happily. She elbowed Apollo. "Polly, say something!"

"Oh, um, it's good to see you, Madeline," Apollo said, rubbing his spikes awkwardly. Rei nodded and smiled. Madeline began to write. The threesome looked on in confusion.

"She is unable to speak at the present moment," Edgeworth said quietly. "The poison damaged her throat." As he finished, Madeline pushed the notebook toward them, a grin lighting up her face.

_Hello you three. We were just talking about the Misham trial. How did it go?_

"Not guilty, of course!" Trucy exclaimed. Madeline's eyes glowed and Edgeworth wore a small smile at seeing her so happy.

_So, tell me everything!_

Apollo related the events of the second day trial (he had stopped by and told her what happened on the first day yesterday, even if he wasn't sure if she could hear him), with occasional interjections by Rei or Trucy. He expected some surprise when he related the secret of the forged evidence, but he was disappointed. Sure, Edgeworth was surprised, but Madeline simply sat back into her pillows, a satisfied smile on her face. "You knew?" he asked. She nodded.

_I was able to put two and two together. After all, I have had a lot of time to think about what you told me yesterday_

"Of course she knew," came the voice of Phoenix Wright from the doorway. "It's good to see you awake, Madeline." She nodded, smiling. "I assume you also know who poisoned you." There was a small pause, with Madeline looking warily at Edgeworth, then she nodded again.

"WHAT?" Edgeworth yelled, standing up so fast his chair fell over backwards. Madeline looked at him anxiously, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down gently, eyes pleading. He focused on her face. "Wright," he said, obviously still trying to remain under control, "who was it?" Madeline gestured to him to be quiet, then wrote in the notebook and handed it to him, eyes locked on his, begging him silently not to do anything rash.

_Kristoph Gavin_

"Kristoph Gavin?" Edgeworth read.

"Yes," Phoenix replied, entering the room to lean casually against one of the walls. "On the day you were poisoned, you went to the detention center to see him, right?" Another nod. "May I ask why?"

_It doesn't really matter now_

Phoenix nodded. "And you saw something he didn't want you to see." She nodded again.

_A yellow envelope. It said Misham on it_

Trucy gasped. "Polly, that's-"

"Yeah," Apollo nodded.

"Anyway," Phoenix continued. "He poisoned you to get you to keep quiet. You got too close to the truth of the trial from seven years ago."

Madeline was immediately lost in a tidal wave of memories.

**"…Finally." A small smirk painted Klavier's features as his fist slammed against the wall behind him. "You just couldn't resist, could you, Herr Wright?"**

**Phoenix responded immediately. "Resist what? Presenting solid evidence?"**

**There was silence for a minute, then Klavier spoke again. "Herr Judge?"**

**The judge jumped and stuttered, "Y-Yes, Prosecutor Gavin?" **

**"Might I request we put the current cross-examination on hold?" he asked. "The prosecution would like to call a new witness." He paused. "Two new witnesses."**

**"B-But, Prosecutor Gavin!" the judge protested, glancing at the diary page Phoenix had just presented. "This evidence overturns the current witness's…"**

**"I ask only to put it on hold!" Klavier interrupted smoothly. "Please. My new witnesses have very, very important pieces of testimony to give." When the judge still looked a little reluctant, Klavier said, "Five minutes. No more. I promise…Your Honor."**

**"W-Well, if you put it that way," the judge stammered. "Mr. Wright, what's your take on this?"**

**Phoenix was quiet for a minute. "Well, Your Honor. Judging from his enthusiasm, we'll have to hear these new testimonies sooner or later anyway. So it might as well be sooner."**

**The gavel slammed. "Then, though this is highly, highly irregular, we will put the current cross-examination on hold. The witness may step down." A sweating Valent Gramarye was led from the stand. The judge coughed and continued. "Now, Prosecutor Gavin! Please bring the first surprise witness to the courtroom!"**

**Klavier scanned the gallery and focused on a head of raven black hair. "She's already here, Your Honor. I call Madeline Brent to the stand."**

**I could see Phoenix's surprised face as I was sworn in and took the stand, noting the odd lack of murmuring. Klavier had sent out the audience (something about 'legal ramifications' for the second witness), plunging the courtroom into an eerie silence. "Witness, name and occupation, bitte," Klavier said.**

**"Madeline Brent, legal aide." I pushed a piece of black hair out of my eyes and stared back at Phoenix. There had to be some mistake here, right? The Phoenix I knew would never…**

**"Please testify about the events of April 14****th****," Klavier requested, smirking at me. I ignored him and focused on my hands, which were clasped around the rail of the witness stand. Never had I felt so much anxiety in a courtroom.**

**"Alright."**

**Witness Testimony**

**April 14****th**

_**I was covering for the usual receptionist at the Prosecutor's Office when I took a phone call.**_

_**The caller mentioned something…interesting about this trial.**_

_**Then they just hung up.**_

_**I immediately went and informed Prosecutor Gavin.**_

**I could see Phoenix's worried and confused face. My testimony was a short one and not very descriptive. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination," the judge said. Phoenix took a few minutes to reply.**

**"Yes, Your Honor."**

**Cross-Examination**

**April 14****th**

_**I was covering for the usual receptionist at the Prosecutor's Office when I took a phone call.**_

_**The caller mentioned something…interesting about this trial.**_

_**Then they just hung up.**_

**"HOLD IT!" Phoenix's hands slammed the desk. "Did you recognize this voice?"**

**"No," I said calmly.**

**"I-Is that it?" Phoenix asked, sweat beginning to form on his brow.**

**"I don't really have any other information to offer," I said, biting my lip. **

**"Well, ok, I'll move on then," Phoenix muttered to himself. I could tell he was still a little confused. **

_**I immediately went and informed Prosecutor Gavin.**_

**I could tell Phoenix was at a loss, that he'd gotten a bad feeling about pressing the obviously suspicious statement, as well he should have. I simply waited, knowing he'd have to do it eventually. "Mr. Wright?" the judge asked. "Is your cross-examination over?"**

**"No, Your Honor. Ms. Brent, could you please start your testimony over from the beginning?"**

**"Sure."**

_**I was covering for the usual receptionist at the Prosecutor's Office when I took a phone call.**_

_**The caller mentioned something…interesting about this trial.**_

**"HOLD IT!" There was a slight pause, as if Phoenix was having misgivings, then he pressed forward. "What exactly was so interesting about this phone call?"**

"**Forged evidence has been prepared for the Gramarye trial," I whispered, eyes fixed on Phoenix. He started.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**You heard her, Herr Wright," Klavier said mockingly. "Forged evidence. I received the same warning again the next day. Your Honor, I'm ready to call my next witness." I stepped down and slipped behind the door, hearing Klavier say, "Witness, state you name and occupation for the record."**

"**Erm… My name's Drew Misham. I'm…a painter." **

**The judge's confused voice rang through the courtroom. "A painter? And you are somehow related to this case?"**

"**No, well. Not per se…" the uncertain voice of Misham responded.**

**Klavier's voice sounded next, cool and collected. "I have one simple question for this witness." There was a pause. I vaguely wondered if he was waiting for Phoenix to say something. "Mister…Misham, was it? Do you know what this is?" My instincts told me he was holding up the diary page**

"**Oh…yeah. I know it well." I sighed. I knew it. Phoenix, on the other hand, still appeared to be in the dark.**

"**How's that possible?" he asked incredulously. "Have you seen this diary page somewhere before?" Ah, Phoenix. Clueless to the very end. Or was this a well-developed bluff…? I almost missed the next words, spoken by the 'painter.'**

"**Oh, yeah. I mean…I made it." And with that, I left the courthouse, trying to control my emotions, a dangerous mixture of anger and sadness.**

**A few hours later, I was at the airport. I was headed to Europe. "Madeline!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Phoenix running to catch up to me. His suit was rumpled and he was sweating profusely, but it was his eyes that worried me the most. They looked crushed.**

"**What is it, Wright?" I asked coldly, trying to ignore his eyes.**

"**Since when have I been Wright?" he asked, an ironic smile painting his features, but it didn't reach his eyes. I just couldn't look at him.**

"**I don't have time for this," I hissed, turning back toward the gate. **

"**I didn't do it," he said quietly from behind me. I didn't turn around, but I didn't keep walking either.**

"**My flight's going to leave soon," I whispered and I turned around to try and give him a glimpse of the strong, proud woman he should remember me as. "I guess this is goodbye…Phoenix."**

"Madeline. Madeline," Edgeworth called softly, squeezing her hand. She blinked, returning to the present. She opened her mouth, then remembered she couldn't talk and pulled the notebook toward her.

_Sorry about that. Phoenix, I'd like to apologize for my behavior all those years ago_

"Don't mention it," Phoenix said, waving a hand. She blinked at him gratefully, then yawned. The nurse came in quickly, her gaze passing over Apollo, Trucy, Rei, and finally Phoenix (her nose crinkled a bit), before fixing on Edgeworth for a bit, and then Madeline.

"She needs rest," the nurse said bossily, readjusting Madeline's pillows so she could lie down. Edgeworth gently kissed her forehead again (the nurse turned an interesting shade of crimson).

"I'll be back later," he whispered, and left the room, closely followed by Apollo, Trucy and Rei. Phoenix hung back for a minute.

"I'm glad we could talk," he said quietly. She nodded, eyes glowing and wrote again with some difficulty, now that she was lying down.

_I'm sorry for doubting you_

He shook his head and left, closing the door softly behind him. Madeline was left alone, gazing up at the ceiling, reflecting on how the ghosts of the past could be vanquished by a single ray of truth from seven years later.


End file.
